Takuto Hirukawa
Takuto Hirukawa (蛭川拓斗 Hirukawa Takuto) is a thief, technological genius, and potential romance option in Love Letter From Thief X. At night, he is part of The Black Foxes, a notorious group of thieves who retrieve illegally acquired artwork to return to their rightful owners, specializing in hacking. During the day, he is a programmer for a famous multi-national IT company. Biography Takuto was born on November 2nd to two famous scientists in Ginza, Japan. When he was 4, his parents left him with his great-grandfather, Seiichi Hirukawa. Although Seiichi took great care of Takuto, he had responsibilities at work he was obligated to fulfill. Takuto spent a lot of time with Riki, Kenshi, Hiro, and Atsumu throughout childhood, but he ultimately spent a majority of his life feeling utterly alone and miserable. His inability to eat food without choking while maintaining a conversation stems from the fact that he almost always ate alone growing up and simply isn't used to conversing with others during a meal. This subsequently caused Takuto to develop severe emotional detachment towards others. Season One Sequel Takuto reunites with his parents after twenty years of being apart. He was a genius even as a child, and his parents revealed to him that the mafia was actively pursuing his intellectual talent. They asked Seiichi to raise Takuto in their place in absolute fear that the mafia would capture him while in their care. Season Two The Wedding A tape discovered in the shed behind Le Renard Noir reveals just how intelligent Takuto was as a child. When Takuto was approximately 5 years old, he was scouted by an international research institute for a gifted education program. Additionally, he learned multiple languages, including Swahili, simply overhearing conversations spoken by foreigners when he would visit Seiichi's clinic. Characteristics Takuto is easily described as tsundere. When initially meeting him, he had a very cruel personality and often insulted or threatened you for no apparent reason. As you spent more time with him, he began to reveal a kind and vulnerable side. However, he remained mostly cold and sometimes abrasive in front of others while only revealing his sweeter traits to you in private. His harsh traits dominated his personality until the middle of the second season, as his softer side began to take over and eventually dominated. In the beginning of your relationship, he was extremely shy; anything slightly romantic or provocative would fluster him and render him almost helpless. This also meant Takuto struggled to express his own romantic or intimate feelings; even saying “I love you” or complimenting you proved a difficult task for him to complete. Over time, Takuto became a natural romantic, frequently unintentionally blurting out romantic sentiments and subsequently embarrassing himself. He has expressed his gratitude multiple times towards you for essentially helping him to become a better person; a person who is more genuine, open and honest about his feelings. Takuto is technologically talented, specifically with computers. He is an expert hacker, frequently involved with the circumvention of computer security and unauthorized remote computer break-ins via communication networks, such as the Internet. Screenshots Takuto Hirukawa character description (1).jpg|Takuto's character description Takuto Hirukawa screenshot (1).jpg|Takuto's casual attire, Main Story Takuto Hirukawa screenshot (2).jpg|Takuto's thieving attire, Main Story Gallery Season One= } Takuto Hirukawa - Main Story (1).jpg|“...You might have been right for choosing me.” Takuto Hirukawa - Main Story (2).jpg|“Shut up! Do you want them to find us?” Takuto Hirukawa - Main Story (3).jpg|“...Weren't you going to make memories with me?” Takuto Hirukawa - Main Story (4).jpg|“I finally... finally found something I never want to lose.” Takuto Hirukawa - Main Story (5).jpg|“...I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully.” - Epilogue= } Takuto Hirukawa - Epilogue (1).jpg|“I can't take it anymore... Can I say it?” - Sequel= } Takuto Hirukawa - Sequel (1).jpg|“I'm gonna bring Grandpa's memories to her.” Takuto Hirukawa - Sequel (2).jpg|“Calm down! Just think of me!” Takuto Hirukawa - Sequel (3).jpg|“...Tch. I'm not a little kid.” - Sequel Epilogue= } Takuto Hirukawa - Sequel Epilogue (1).jpg|“Even if I'd lost, I wouldn't have given you up.” }} |-| Season Two= } Takuto Hirukawa - The Proposal (1).jpg|“I'm only going to say it once so listen up.” Takuto Hirukawa - The Proposal (2).jpg|“Sorry I took so long.” Takuto Hirukawa - The Proposal (3).jpg|“I'll never let you go again.” - An Engaging Mission= } Takuto Hirukawa - An Engaging Mission (1).jpg|“Now you do it.” Takuto Hirukawa - An Engaging Mission (2).jpg|“I'm not gonna let you beat me.” Takuto Hirukawa - An Engaging Mission (3).jpg|“It's destiny that we saw this miraculous aurora together.” - License To Wed= } Takuto Hirukawa - License to Wed (1).jpg| Takuto Hirukawa - License to Wed (2).jpg| Takuto Hirukawa - License to Wed (3).jpg| - The Wedding= } Takuto Hirukawa - The Wedding (1).jpg| Takuto Hirukawa - The Wedding (2).jpg| Takuto Hirukawa - The Wedding (3).jpg| }} |-| Special images= Takuto Hirukawa - A Chocolate Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from A Chocolate Kiss Takuto Hirukawa - A Dangerous Fall (1).jpg|Special image from A Dangerous Fall Takuto Hirukawa - What if... Takuto (1).jpg|Special image from What if... Takuto Takuto Hirukawa - Thief Training (1).jpg|Special image from Thief Training Takuto Hirukawa - The Thief Olympics (1).jpg|Special image from The Thief Olympics Takuto Hirukawa - Takuto vs Ryoichi (1).jpg|Special image from Takuto vs Ryoichi Takuto Hirukawa - A Thief Christmas (1).jpg|Special image from A Thief Christmas Takuto Hirukawa - Takuto vs The Hypnotist (1).jpg|Special image from Takuto vs The Hypnotist Takuto Hirukawa - Beach Cafe LRN (1).jpg|Special image from Beach Cafe LRN Takuto Hirukawa - Mixer With The Thieves (1).jpg|Special image from Mixer With The Thieves Takuto Hirukawa - A Thief's Day Job (1).jpg|Special image from A Thief's Day Job Takuto Hirukawa - Scavenger Hunt in Ginza (1).jpg|Special image from Scavenger Hunt in Ginza Takuto Hirukawa - Roman Holiday (1).jpg|Special image from Roman Holiday Takuto Hirukawa - The Stolen Bouquet (1).jpg|Special image from The Stolen Bouquet Takuto Hirukawa - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image from Sweet Cafe Quotes * (Leaving work for lunch) “I've been standing here waiting for you to notice me! Do you even have eyes?” * (When cooking pork pasta for him) “I'll be pissed if this gives me diarrhea.” * “Crap, I said something romantic! My mouth is going to rot off!” * “I'm not crying! It's part of my strategy!” Trivia * Presumably, Takuto was born in 1987. Category:Takuto Hirukawa Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Characters Category:Main characters